


"Raincoat" by Timeflies

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: So this one isn't a request. I just really wanted to do this one today.Prompt: What if Maggie and Alex had gone out after Maggie read her wrong?TW: None?





	"Raincoat" by Timeflies

**Author's Note:**

> Read the fic before listening to the song. The song would spoil it.
> 
> https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=ZlXo6And3L4#Timeflies_ft__Shy_Martin_-_Raincoat_(Official_Audio)

“I think I read you wrong.”

“What?”

“I didn’t realize you were into girls.”

Alex panicked for a moment, but in a moment of blurry clarity she answers, “Well, maybe I am...:”

The look of joy that flashed across Maggie’s face buried her anxiety for the moment.

Hours later, Alex and Maggie found themselves in Alex’s apartment, sitting close but not too close on the couch. Alex had never felt anything as strong as she did in that moment, but she didn’t know the etiquette of lesbian relationships, or frankly any relationships, so she kept waiting for Maggie to make the first move. The night lingered on. They drank one beer each and talked about work and family and the weather, and Maggie never got any closer than putting a comforting hand on her thigh when she mentioned her father, which served only to drive Alex insane. Their conversation eventually tapered off. Maggie looked down at her watch. 

“It’s getting late.” Maggie frowned.

“Oh um yeah. Right. You probably need to go home.”

Maggie glanced over her as she got up. “See you around, Danvers.” She grinned at Alex and headed for the door, leaving Alex with all the questions. Maggie was clearly flirting with her, but she never did anything. Was that even a real date? Is she just being nice? Maybe she’s just being friendly. Alex paces in circles around her coffee table. No, she saw Maggie. Alex started to try and analyse the situation. Maggie looked interested. Maybe she just saw what she wanted to see.

Alex hears the knock on her door. 

“I forgot my…” Alex cuts Maggie off with her lips, inspiring a little whimper in the other woman. Her lips taste sweet, with only a hint of the beer she had been nursing before she left. The scent of her perfume intoxicated Alex like nothing else ever had. She felt like her body had been sleeping for 29 years and suddenly awakened. Alex wrapped her arms around her, afraid she might turn and run if she didn’t.

“Raincoat. I forgot my raincoat.” Maggie finally finished her thought, as if her brain had cut out for a second. She breathed heavily for a moment, trying to hold her composure, but the look of scared hope in her eyes gave her away.

“Stay. Please.” Alex looked at her with broken eyes and dark pupils

Maggie hesitated for just a moment, before wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling Alex against her, and kissing her with purpose.

The last thing Alex remembers is falling asleep in Maggie’s arms on her couch, with both their clothes strewn haphazardly about the living room, wondering how she ever slept any other way.

Many months pass. Alex and Maggie pretend to listen as the justice of the peace talks about some religious shit about their everlasting faith in one another under the light of God or something, when in truth they only have eyes and ears for each other. 

“Maggie, do you have anything you’d like to say?”

Alex had prepared a long and poetic speech that she read off a sheet of paper. Maggie had two sentences.

“I forgot my raincoat on purpose. It was the best decision of my entire life.”

 


End file.
